Vísperas de Diciembre
by Vordigan
Summary: Una secuela de 'Vísperas de Octubre' Diciembre: /sustantivo/ Una excelente época del año donde la nieve es hermosa y el clima es frío. Referencias: Navidad, hombres de nieve, chocolate caliente, muérdagos, suéteres feos. - Traducción al español de "December Vibes" de la autora original @Evil trash queen
1. Chapter 1

Se quedó mirando fijamente los tonos de sombras que estaban sobre su cómoda y frunció las cejas pensando profundamente mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla. Una de ellas sería la elegida y la otra iría a la bolsa de maquillaje junto al el resto de las opciones rechazadas. ¿Era esa una situación de vida o muerte? Estaba lejos de serlo, ¿era importante? Tal vez no para la mayoría de las personas, pero lo era para ella. Ese era el último detalle de su maquillaje navideño, después de todo... Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios tenían un rojo brillante, sus largas pestañas estaban curvadas igual que su cabello color chocolate. Se dio otra mirada al espejo y finalmente escogió la dorada antes de guardar la sombra verde claro.

Era todo, había terminado y admiraba lo bien que su vestido rojo se veía con la bufanda verde al rededor de su cuello, combinando con sus tacones verdes, definitivamente era el look navideño que trataba de lograr. Se dio a sí misma una sonrisa de aprobación cuando un severo golpe llamó a la puerta de su cuarto.

"¡Phoebe! ¡Llevas ahí dentro como una hora! ¡Se van a acabar todo el vodka antes de que lleguemos!"

Si los regalos, hombres de nieve y Santa Claus ya no hacían que los adolescentes esperaran con ansias Diciembre, las fiestas de navidad seguro lo lograban.

"¡Ya sabes que no bebo Max!" Le gritó mientras se colocaba un largo arete de oro en su oreja.  
"¡Pero yo sí! ¡Apúrate ya carajo!"

La adolescente bajó la vista con el uso creativo de palabras que su hermano había hecho. Una vez que tenía ambos aretes puestos, finalmente caminó a la puerta y quitó el seguro. Del otro lado, un muy impaciente Max descansaba su espalda contra el muro apoyando su pie en el piso como un maniático, mirando hacia el techo con los brazos cruzados y con tantas expresiones faciales como un mimo. Aunque eso cambió rápidamente cuando bajó la mirada para encontrarse con su bella hermana. Antes de que su cerebro tuviera oportunidad de funcionar correctamente ya la había analizado completamente, dejando caer su mandíbula tanto como la economía de un país pobre, y ahora había una colorada y avergonzada expresión en todo su rostro, por suerte para él, Phoebe estaba perdida en sus pensamientos haciendo muecas bobas y girando a su alrededor en el marco de su puerta como para darse cuenta.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Se reía jugando todavía con su cabello, llevándolo de atrás para adelante una y otra vez.

Max volvió rápido a su acto del hermano despreocupado, apartó la mirada mientras formaba su sonrisa normal "¿Y quién es el afortunado?"

Esa había sido la primera idea que salió de su cabeza pero se arrepintió de decirlo tan pronto como salió de su boca, no sólo por lo extraño e inquietante de las palabras que pronunció su lengua, sino por la gran sonrisa que estas causaron en su hermana, lo que significaba que tenían toda la razón.

"Para ser honesta ni si siquiera sé su nombre, es nuevo en la escuela y prácticamente tenemos todas nuestras clases juntos. ¡Es súper lindo y Cherry dijo que iría!"

El no estar muy seguro de tus sentimientos es más típico en cualquier individuo de veinte o veintitantos años, sin embargo eso no significaba que era fácil para el adolescente en cuestión, ser traicionado por sus hormonas como para lidiar con eso. En ese momento Max se sintió muy sorprendido (porque aún no asimilaba el hecho de que ella se veía hermosa en ese momento), celoso (justo el semestre en que no llevaría ni una sola clase con ella, tenía que aparecer un idiota para seguirla a todos lados como un loco), protector ("¿se acaba de poner tacones por un tipo que ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama?"), y confundido (porque no había explicación lógica de por qué le importaba tanto...) y todo junto como en una licuadora. Eso lo mataba.

"¿Max?"

Salió de sus pensamientos, perplejo por el constante chasquido de los dedos de Phoebe en frente de su cara "¿a dónde te vas cuando te quedas así embobado?" Sonó impaciente y molesta, probablemente porque él no había puesto atención a ninguno de sus discursos sobre su nuevo enamorado.

"Perdón..." Bajó la mirada, de la nada ahora era difícil mirarla a los ojos, lo peor era que, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué.

La extraña y ligera tristeza que mostró su rostro ablandó la ira de su hermana lo suficiente para que dejara de hablar, pero no lo suficiente como para preguntarle qué le molestaba tan repentinamente.

"Muy bien... Ya... Ya vámonos. ¿Okay?" Habló un poco más calmada, agregando una reconfortante sonrisa al final, que él terminó devolviéndole antes de mover su cabeza para salir de ahí.

Mientras caminaban fuera del cómodo calor de su casa, para ser golpeados por una fría ventisca, Phoebe deseó haberse traído una chamarra o algo así, el vestido era lindo pero no ayudaba mucho con este clima, indudablemente. El lado del copiloto estaba estacionado justo frente a ellos, por lo tanto era el más cercano. Max abrió la puerta para que ella entrara primero, antes de cerrarla e ir a su propio asiento. Por un segundo o dos, la joven súper heroína se preguntó de dónde había venido ese acto de amabilidad, pero cuando entró, decidió ignorar su rareza, apreciarlo y disfrutar el viaje.

Justo antes de que el joven llegara a la casa a donde sería la fiesta, Phoebe pensó en encender el radio, todas las estaciones estarían tocando las canciones de Navidad que ella tanto adoraba, lo que no esperaba era que su hermano tendría la misma idea que ella. Sus manos se tocaron en el botón del radio mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Había una extraña sensación de cosquilleo dentro de ella, los dedos de Max eran muy firmes por tocar la guitarra, pero eran cálidos y se sentían... bien. Las manos de Phoebe eran suaves como nubes, pero estaban heladas, era una de esas personas cuyas manos se enfriaban durante todo el invierno y todo lo que él quería hacer era tomar su mano y sostenerla hasta que se calentara... Su lado protector atacaba otra vez.

Él frunció las cejas antes de ser el primero en romper sus fijas miradas y alejó su mano para ponerla alrededor del volante. El resto del viaje fue un insoportable silencio. Tan pronto como llegaron vieron la casa que dejaba escuchar una fuerte música electrónica, completamente cubierta de adolescentes bailando, bebiendo y portándose como estúpidos, muchos estaban adentro pero otros parecían no molestarles el frío y estaban pasando un buen rato en el patio de en frente.

"¿No es lo que esperabas verdad?" Preguntó Max cuando notó la intimidada mirada con que su acompañante veía el lugar.

Ella frunció los labios formando una línea recta y volteó hacia él. "No de hecho... se ve muy..."

"¿Hardcore?" Se rio.  
"De hecho..." Admitió.

El aprendiz de villano no podía evitar hacer siempre aquello con lo que entendía a la perfección lo que su gemela sentía, incluso mejor que ella misma. Con sólo mirarla a los ojos, vio el miedo, la duda, todo mezclado con ansia y deseo. De verdad quería ir a esa fiesta pero no se sentía lista para todo eso.

"Pheebs... ¿vamos a ir o qué?" Sonrió tratando de apurarla con amabilidad.  
"Bueno..." Típico de Phoebe, siempre con miedo a lo desconocido.  
"¡Oye, no venimos tan lejos para regresarnos ahora! ¡Por favor Phoebe es Navidad! ¡Los Thundergemelos merecen algo de diversión!" Trató de convencerla con una juguetona sonrisa y su mirada persuasiva, al final, sabía que no podía decirle que no a esos brillantes ojos castaños. Ella se rio mientras asentía suavemente.  
"¡Ése es el espíritu!" Celebró él.  
"¿Al menos puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que encontremos a Cherry o a alguien con quien pueda estar?" Le rogó.  
"Claro." Y después de eso, no hubo necesidad de ninguna palabra más.

Caminaron por el patio de enfrente, cada paso los llevaba más cerca a la casa, a la multitud interior con cuerpos moviéndose, la terrible idea de perderlo en esa gran multitud hizo que sus dedos se entrelazaran solos con los de él. Instantáneamente él apretó su mano a la suya, ni siquiera era un gesto de cariño, probablemente ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero cualquier tipo de contacto físico con Phoebe era como un segundo instinto para él... Era la cosa más natural en la tierra, en todo caso, sólo se sintió incluso más lleno... como... completo. Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

En el interior de la casa Max vio a sus amigos tomando unos shots de lo que parecía ser para él, un caro vino que alguien debió robar de sus padres o algo así. Pero de pronto, la idea de tomar que había sido la única cosa que volaba por su cabeza, ya no lo emocionaba tanto, de hecho disfrutaba más de la idea de quedarse con Phoebe. Caminaron por la casa por unos veinte minutos en los que saludaron a algunas personas que conocían, ninguno de ellos tan eran buenos amigos. Ellos medio caminaban/bailaban cuando trataron de ir por la pista de baile y se reían juntos de algunas personas muy borrachas portándose como tontos.

Todo parecía bien cuando las bocinas empezaron a tocar una nueva canción, una fiesta de jóvenes alocados como esa nunca toca, ni tocaría una balada. Pero esta canción era bastante menos estruendosa. El enorme grupo de personas que había estado hace un minuto en la sala, se separó rápidamente en parejas que se abrazaban entre sí mientras se movían por el lugar, algunos haciéndolo menos sexualmente que otros. Una emocionada sonrisa apareció en los labios de Phoebe.

"¡Me encanta esta canción!" Exclamó ella.  
"Nah... ¡¿en serio?! Nunca te escuché cantarla a todo pulmón en tu cuarto como quince veces al día." Su hermano bromeó sarcásticamente y ella lo golpeó en el brazo.  
"¿Muy rudo?" Ella se rio.  
"Si, si... ¿bailas o qué?" Apartó su vista y extendió su mano hacia ella.

La chica miró su mano por un segundo, tenía esa rara sensación en su estómago, una sensación que no deberías tener cuando estás a punto de bailar con tu hermano, pero ella ni siquiera pensaba sobre eso en ese momento. Ella dejó ver su blanca dentadura mientras tomaba felizmente la mano con la suya y lo llevó a un lugar vacio para bailar.

Ella posó sus brazos en sus hombros, lo cual mantuvo sus rostros mucho más cerca de lo que estarían en vez de haber puesto sus manos ahí. Las manos de Max, que originalmente empezaron en su cintura, fueron un poco más abajo a sus caderas. Su posición no les daba muchas opciones de a dónde mirar más que a los ojos del otro, estaban a punto de dar el primer paso cuando...

"¡Phoebe!"

Sea cual fuera el trance que estaban experimentando, fue cortado brutalmente por la fuerte voz de una entusiasmada Cherry. Mientras se aproximaba a la pareja, se alejaron uno del otro pero ahora había un extraño espacio flotando entre los dos.

"¡Al fin te veo! ¡Estaba buscándote como loca desde que llegué!" Le informó la agitada rubia.  
"Emm... yo..." La súper chica aún trataba de averiguar qué había pasado exactamente y era muy difícil articular una simple respuesta.

Su mejor amiga notó a Max después, y se dio cuenta de la extraña tensión que definitivamente sentía entre los dos.

"Yo... ¿interrumpo algo o...?"  
"¡No! No..." Dijeron los gemelos defensivamente.  
"¡También estaba buscándote Cherry! Me estaba volviendo loca sin ti" Agregó Phoebe para hacer su acto más creíble, sus palabras sacudieron el pecho de Max, ¿estaba hablando en serio? Él pensó que estaban pasándola bien juntos...  
"Okay" Finalmente la chica se creyó sus mentiras y sonrió "¿quieren bailar?"

Ellos se vieron uno al otro en pánico, ninguno de ellos quería estar cerca del otro después del extraño momento que desafortunadamente habían compartido.

"Emmm... ¡ustedes vayan! Creo que voy a alcanzar a Oyster en el mini bar" dijo el chico antes de darse vuelta e irse.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, ambos empezaron a sentirse vacíos, la verdad es que Phoebe no disfrutaba la fiesta ni la mitad de lo que lo hacía cuando Max estaba ahí, pero si bailó y rió con Cherry. Incluso tomaron un montón de selfies con algunos chicos que ni siquiera conocían... Pero muy dentro en su mente, ella deseaba que al menos hubieran podido terminar su baile. Lo mismo le pasó a su hermano, mientras bromeaba con sus amigos de la banda y al fin saborearon ese dulce vino, su mente seguía plasmando la imagen de Cherry haciendo que Phoebe le hablara a un galán borracho, y le hizo hervir la sangre, aunque era muy bueno ocultándolo. Dos horas pasaron y la súper heroína se encontró sola en la cocina de la casa, había una araña en el muro y nadie quería estar ahí, pero eso no le importó, ella disfrutó de la poca privacidad. Ella estaba buscando pero por quinta vez, no pudo encontrar nada más que alcohol en el refri, entonces un chico rubio con una boba sonrisa y ojos medio-cerrados tropezó ahí dentro.

"¡Oohh! No sabía que esto era un bello pareiso..." Su voz ebria hizo eco en los muros.

Phoebe trató de ser amable y le brindó una incómoda sonrisa.

"¡Y! ¿Qué hace este lindo pastelito aquí sola?" El muchacho dio unos pasos más cerca y empezó a jugar con un mechón del cabello de Phoebe, enredándolo entre sus dedos.

Okay, ella no estaba tranquila con esta situación, necesitaba salir de ahí.

"Sabes... creo que escuché a mis amigos llamarme, deberí- " la interrumpió agarrándola de sus dos muñecas y la presionó al muro que tenía tras ella.  
"Pueden esperar..." Su ebria sonrisa era repugnante.  
"Eh... De hecho no porque van a llevarme a casa y se me hace tard-" esta vez fue peor, ahora la pobre e indefensa chica tenía todo el peso del muchacho contra ella mientras trataba de besarla en el cuello.  
"Por amor de dios, por favor no" se dio por vencida ante tal acto y solo le imploró.  
"Cálla...te..." Dijo él entre besos.

Ella trató de pelear, patear, empujar... pero todo era inútil el chico era mucho más alto y fuerte, y al sentirse amenazada y derrotada, Phoebe empezó a gritar como pudo para pedir ayuda, no iba a salir de ahí tan fácil. Ella nunca hubiera imaginado que su tortura terminaría tan rápido cuando de repente, el chico fue literalmente arrancado de ella. Pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio, todo lo que sabía era que ahora Max estaba lanzando al chico borracho contra el muro, tomándolo fuertemente del cuello de su camisa, su rostro estaba rojo de furia.

"¡Dame una buena razón para no partir tu maldita cara aquí, ahora mismo!" Lo amenazó ferozmente.  
"¡Max basta!" Gritó ella antes de que pudiera hacer algo que lo metería en muchos problemas después.

Cuando volteó para verla con la orilla de sus ojos, todo el odio en ellos se convirtió en culpa, la única forma en que solo ella podía calmarlo. Phoebe caminó hacia ellos y puso su pequeña mano sobre la grande mano de su hermano, sintiendo como se ablandaba con su toque.

"No tienes que herirlo Max..." Él no estaba seguro de por qué siempre ella lo llevaba a una profunda paz interior, tal vez eran sus suaves manos, o sus ojos pacíficos, tal vez la inocencia que irradiaba. Tal vez eran todas combinadas.

Finalmente dejó ir al chico, no sin empujarlo al piso primero. Y salir de la cocina con su gemela a su lado.

Sin hablar, de alguna forma acabaron caminando por el patio trasero de la casa, lo gracioso era que, no había nadie ahí. Era relativamente tranquilo si ignorabas el sonido distante de la música.

"Perdón por traerte... Fue una idea tonta... Yo-" Phoebe interrumpió su disculpa dándole un beso en su mejilla.  
"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que ese idiota arruine toda nuestra noche? ¡Me divertí mucho contigo! ¡Y me gustó! Mucho..." Sonrió sinceramente.

Ellos se quedaron viendo uno al otro por un minuto o dos, no era raro para ellos, disfrutaban de su conversación silenciosa. Al hacerlo, ella se abrazó un poco por lo frío de la noche. Cuando Max se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, inmediatamente se quitó su chamarra y la colocó alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola más sin querer mientras lo hacía. Como un cliché, de la casa empezó a escucharse 'Baby it's cold outside', los gemelos se rieron.

"¿Sabes? Nunca pudimos bailar juntos..." Comentó el chico.

"No no pudimos..." Concordó ella muy alegre al saber a dónde iba "¿Bailas o qué?" Imitó las palabras que él le dijo un par de horas antes, haciendo que se riera mientras la acercaba a él, un poco más rudo de lo que hubiera querido, pero simplemente no podía esperar para tenerla cerca otra vez. Los brazos de Phoebe volvieron a su posición original alrededor de su cuello, sus manos jugaban con su cabello mientras la punta de sus narices rozaba ligeramente. Esta vez sí tuvieron el tiempo de bailar un par de canciones juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esto es estúpido. ¡No! ¡Es más que estúpido! ¡Carajo esto es ridículo! ¡¿Es una broma pesada?! Seguí cada maldita instrucción, ¡estoy segura de eso! Por amor de Dios puedo mantener segura una maldita ciudad ¿pero no puedo cocinar un maldito par de galletas de chocolate? ¡¿Qué pasa con esto?!_

 _¡Ay mierda, se queman!_

Esos eran solo un par de los problemáticos pensamientos aún vagando en círculos por la cabeza de la pobre súper heroína mientras caminaba de atrás para adelante en la cocina de su casa, tratando de mantener la calma, no era muy fan de maldecir pero cuando la adolescente estaba bajo ésta gran cantidad de presión seguro usaría todo lo que aprendió intencionalmente de su "querido" hermano, y de las veces en que se unía a las noches en que veía películas de terror con sus amigos de la banda, en las cuales había muchos gritos, palomitas lanzadas, y muchas maldiciones. Tanto en su cara como en su lenguaje corporal, la desesperación era claramente visible, tanto como el olor a quemado que estaba invadiendo la cocina. Ella tomó su teléfono y checó la receta en línea otra vez.

 _Maldito Pinterest_

Se podría decir que la moraleja de esta historia es nunca confiar en tutoriales de Internet que hacen que una cosa obviamente complicada se vea fácil, ya sea que fuera pintar, cocinar o básicamente cualquier tipo de trabajo casero. Ella bajó la mirada, llevó las dos manos a su frente y las pasó sobre su cabeza, llevando los cabellos sueltos fuera de su cara y retirando el sudor producto de sus nervios. Estaba muy frustrada, odiaba no ser buena en algo, esa no era ella, ¡ella era Phoebe Thunderman! Y eso significa que es buena en todo lo que hace... Todo menos el arte, y ahora parece que la cocina tampoco era su fuerte. Ella bajó su mirada hacia el delantal de Navidad que había comprado el día anterior en el centro comercial con su mejor amiga Cherry, en ese momento ella se enamoró de los lindos renos de nariz roja y las letras verdes en cursiva que decían "¡Hora de Cocinar!"

No merezco esto... Pensó.

En ese momento todo esto le pareció una buena idea. No solo olía a rayos la fea masa de las galletas, sino que la cocina era un desastre también, ambas mesas estaban cubiertas con harina, huevos, tazones llenos con chispas de chocolate y algunos otros ingredientes que ni siquiera usó. Le tomaría a Phoebe todo el día para limpiar todo. Estaba tan consumida en atormentarse pensando en todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho esa tarde si no hubiera tenido la tonta idea de preparar unas galletas para alcanzar al espíritu de la Navidad. Tan consumida que ni siquiera escuchó la puerta de enfrente abrirse seguida de unos pasos seguros.

"¡Órale! ¿Acaso un tornado cocinero atacó nuestra cocina o solo eres muy mala de chef?"

Ella dejó escapar una pesada mirada, con todo este desastre para limpiar y lo desesperada que estaba, lo último que necesitaba ahora era un hermano molesto distrayéndola mientras trataba de limpiar.

"¡Solo trataba de hacer unas galletas ¿okay?!" Le dijo mientras ponía un montón de tazones sucios en el fregadero.

Si Phoebe pudiera cambiar cualquiera de sus súper poderes por la habilidad de borrar esa infame sonrisa de su rostro, lo haría sin dudarlo. Odiaba lo vencida que se sentía cuando él sonreía así, lo impotente y derrotada que se sentía. Esa maldita sonrisa le daba unas fuertes cosquillas que corrían por todo su estómago, más o menos por las razones antes mencionadas, pero había algo más con la forma en que él la miraba que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar...

"¿Eso hacías? ¿O estabas tratando de convertir nuestra casa en una casa de jengibre tamaño real?" ¡Oh oh! ¡Tal vez así podrías cubrirme con masa y convertirme en un hombre de jengibre tamaño real!" En ese tipo de situaciones ella consideraba su sarcasmo de todo menos divertido.

Había muchas cosas que quería decir, quería disparar espadas por los ojos, pero solo algunas de esas cosas eran ligeramente apropiadas "¡Al carajo! ¿sí? ya batallé lo suficiente por hoy" dijo agresivamente.

Después de todo, si tenía la habilidad de hacer que la sonrisa burlona de Max se fuera, porque estaba sorprendido no solo por la forma tan violenta en que habló, sino también por su vocabulario elegido. Maldecir era tan raro en ella y el sólo escuchar su voz pronunciando malas palabras se sentía irrealista e incómodo. Esa no era la Phoebe que conocía. Y él odiaba no estar cerca de su Phoebe.

Él suspiró mientras empezaba a mover todos los platos sucios y los utensilios hasta el fregadero con su telekinesis, dejando en la mesa solo los que tenían ingredientes y los utensilios que aún estaban limpios. Una vez que terminó caminó hasta ahí y en silencio empezó a agregar algo de harina a un tazón, rompió dos huevos con una mano agregó un poco de azúcar. Su hermana apenas había salido de sus pensamientos furiosos y lo vio mezclando los ingredientes, toda la ira en su rostro se drenó mientras fruncía las cejas e inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó ella.  
"Bueno no voy a tener galletas gracias a ti ¿verdad?" Fue todo lo que dijo mientras agregaba dos cucharadas de mantequilla.

Tal vez por un minuto o dos, la adolescente se quedó ahí viendo a Max asombrada, poniendo atención a cada movimiento. Era poco decir que estaba impactada.

Estaba a la mitad de agregarle un poco de vainilla extra a la mezcla cuando finalmente ella volvió a la realidad, movió su cabeza mientras parpadeaba para detener su mirada y caminar al lado opuesto de él, a la mesa para tratar de ayudarlo de algún modo, lo que fuera con tal de hacer más que solo desperdiciar espacio. La chica se quedó ahí torpemente sin saber que hacer hasta que su hermano entendió el mensaje y le entregó un tazón.

"No hice suficiente masa... ¿crees que puedas repetid lo que hice?" Preguntó monótonamente.

Ella asintió. La joven heroína sabía exactamente qué hacer, después de todo, había estado viéndolo por los últimos quince minutos.

Mientras Phoebe vertía la misma harina que él usó un rato atrás en el plato, ella rompió el silencio.

"Puedes cocinar..." Fue todo lo que dijo.  
"¿En serio?" Preguntó Max agregando una pequeña risa al final.  
"¿Desde cuándo?" Ella lo miró, de verdad estaba intrigada.  
"¿Recuerdas la vez en que fingí ser Oyster y pasé todo el fin de semana con su abuela ciega para que pudiera ir al concierto de All Time Low?"

Recuerdos de aquella vez pasaron por la cabeza de la chica y dejó salir una carcajada por acordarse de eso.

"Si..." Seguía riéndose "¡Ay mi bebito ven y dale un beso a tu abue!" Le heroína imitó la voz de una anciana.  
"¡Oye no te burles! ¡Fue horrible!" Trató de sonar molesto pero no pudo evitar unirse a su risa.  
"No en serio, ¡fue gracioso!" Dijo ella.  
"¿Sabes qué es gracioso? ¡Esto!" Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Max le lanzó un puñado de harina en la cara.  
"¡Oye!" Frunció las cejas quitándosela de sus ojos.  
"¿Un poco más de polvo Phoebe?"

Ahora era turno de que él sonriera "¿eh? ¿Así que ahora también eres un gurú de belleza?"  
"¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer?" Le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente.  
"¿Sabes? Creo que le das un aire al look de Jack Frost" El chico vio el travieso brillo en los ojos de su hermana mientras levantaba sus dedos medio e índice juntos y le vertió harina por todo su cabello.  
"¡Pheebs!" Se quejó él.  
"Ya lo veías venir" levantó sus hombros y se rió sintiéndose satisfecha mientras mezclaba la masa.  
"No empieces una pelea que no puedas terminar Thunderchica..." La amenazó bromeando, acercándose más y poniendo ambas manos en la mesa.

Pero lo siguiente que supo... fue que una chispa de chocolate aterrizó en su nariz.

"Vamos... Thunderchico" Imitó sus gestos dejando solo un par de pulgadas entre sus caras, ella definitivamente había aprendido una cosa o dos sobre provocar.  
"Okay... no digas que no te advertí" una enorme sonrisa maligna se dibujó en sus labios mientras levantó dos dedos y sostenía un gran tazón con jarabe de chocolate encima de la cabeza de su gemela, sus ojos de abrieron de más.

"No te atrev-"

¡Plonk!

El tazón se vino abajo y ahora estaba posado sobre su cabeza como un casco, mientras el chocolate escurría por su blusa.

"¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Ah sí?!" Se rio ella después de que se quitara el tazón "¿qué te parece esto?" la adolescente tomó cinco huevos en sus brazos y empezó a lanzárselos.  
"¡Phoebe! ¡Maldita sea, apestan!" Gritó Max mientras corría tratando de esquivarlos, su hermana dejó salir una risa malvada y lo persiguió por la cocina.

Él tomó la tapa de una cacerola y la usó como escudo, encontró albóndigas dentro de la cacerola y las usó para contraatacar.

Pronto la cocina se convirtió en la arena de su pelea de comida, la cual terminó con los gemelos en el piso cubiertos en harina, huevos, chocolate y dios sabe qué más. Los dos se estaban riendo como psicópatas que pertenecían a una institución mental, si la cocina era un desastre antes de que Max llegara, era mil veces peor al final de su pelea.

"Me tomará semanas limpiar este lugar" Pensó Phoebe mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
"Nos tomará..." Dijo el súper villano  
"¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?" Ella volteó con él y frunció las cejas "¿qué estás tramando?"

Pero él simplemente encogió sus hombros "Pues nada... digo los dos hicimos este desastre y mamá va se va a volver loca cuando vuelva y vea la cocina así" explicó

Ella sonrió "si..."

Después de hablar, un horrible silencio cubrió la cocina, ninguno de ellos encontró nada más que comentar o hacer, sus mentes estaban en blanco mientras estaban ahí mirando a los ojos del otro, Incluso era difícil tener la noción del tiempo, pudieron haber estado ahí por dos minutos o dos horas y se hubiera sentido exactamente igual. Al final Phoebe fue la primera en volver a la tierra y se movió para sentarse. Max rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y la siguió incómodo. Los dos se levantaron en silencio y empezaron a mirar el lugar tratando de evitar los ojos del otro.

"Eh... Tal vez... Tal vez podrías poner la masa en la estufa mientras empiezo a limpiar el piso" sugirió el muchacho

Su hermana asintió y aún sin atreverse a mirarlo caminó de vuelta a la mesa.

Le tomaría a las galletas cuarenta minutos para estar listas, tiempo que ellos usaron para trapear el piso, limpiar ambas mesas, lavar todos los platos y enjuagar lo que habían lanzado a los muebles. Limpiar era sorpresivamente más rápido de lo que habían pensado que sería, supusieron que trabajar era más rápido cuando tratas mucho para enfocarte en lo que haces e ignoras a la persona con la que estás. Cuando la alarma de la estufa sonó, la única evidencia de su pasada pelea eran ellos mismos, aún seguían cubiertos con ingredientes. Tan pronto la estufa anunció que estaba lista, toda la incomodidad que había se quedó de lado, mientras los gemelos se veían uno al otro emocionados como niños que están a punto de conocer a Santa Claus. Ambos corrieron a abrir la estufa y olieron profundamente para disfrutar del olor de las calientitas galletas con chispas de chocolate. Phoebe odiaba admitirlo pero obviamente eran mucho mejores a las de su primer intento.

"Oh dios mío..." Dijo encantada.

Su hermano le dio un ligero codazo "Dilo Pheebs"

La heroína apartó su mirada y sonrió "¡Okay bien! Hiciste un mejor trabajo que yo, estas galletas se ven maravillosas" Admitió "ahora vamos a enfriarlas"

Juntos usaron su aliento de hielo solo lo suficiente para enfriarlas y no congelarlas. Una vez que terminaron Max tomó la bandeja y se la llevó. Puso las galletas sobre la barra de la cocineta y se frotó las manos.

"¿Lista para probar un pedacito de cielo?" Dijo el confiado muchacho  
"¿Eres cocinero?"  
"¡Oye! Usé la receta secreta de la abuela de Oyster, después de todo" Se rio.  
"Bien, probémoslas..."

Ambos tomaron una en sus manos y la mordieron, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar todo el sabor. Debieron haberle agregado muchas chispas de chocolate porque Phoebe terminó con chocolate en los bordes de sus labios, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su hermano se dio cuenta.

"Emmm... Phoebe tienes..." Hacer un gesto en su boca fue extraño para él.

Ella lo miró confundida si entender bien lo que estaba tratando de decir, él suspiró y llevó su mano a su cara.

"Tienes... chocolate en la boca" Al fin se las arregló para hablar mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla y le quitaba el chocolate con el pulgar.

Y en ese momento, antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban de vuelta en su concurso de miradas calladas, estudiando de pronto cada detalle del otro. Todo estaba como en cámara lenta. Phoebe no quiso posar su cara en su mano pero lo hizo instintivamente, Max fingió que no se dio cuenta, pero lo hizo. Él siempre trataba de ignorarlo, cada vez que empezaba a notar lo hermosa que era, apenas podía convencerse de que solo tenía un ataque de hormonas o algo así, pero en tal situación era casi imposible no verlo. Ella era preciosa por dentro y por fuera, y eso era un hecho para él. Él no podía evitar mirarle su boca donde su pulgar había estado solo un segundo atrás, ella no podía dejar de mirar las pequeñas migajas de galleta en sus labios. ¿Eran ellos o su distancia se estaba acortando? Definitivamente estaban acercándose, ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de detener esto pronto.

Y justo entonces...

"¡Galletas!"

Una eufórica Chloe se materializó en la cocina, el olor de las galletas prácticamente la invocó. Su repentina presencia hizo que los gemelos brincaran tan lejos del otro, como pudieron.

"¿Chloe? ¿No estabas con mamá y papá en el súper mercado?" Preguntó Max, y una inexplicable molestia hacia su hermana menor, acompañada con algo de decepción, lo invadió.

"Acabamos de llegar, mami y papi están estacionando el carro" Explicó ella, sin poder pronunciar las 'r' pero eso solo le acentuaba su ternura natural "¿puedo tomar una galleta?"

La adolescente hizo lo que pudo por ocultar su asombro y su molestia, actuando perfectamente normal mientras se acercaba a su hermanita.

"Claro Chloe, anda" Ella la levantó del piso y la llevó hasta donde estaban las galletas, más que nada para alejarse de la comprometedora situación que acababa de experimentar, y específicamente... de la persona con quien la tuvo.


	3. Chapter 3

Toda esta situación cambió perfectamente, porque era muy poco común para cualquiera de ellos estar en el lugar en que se encontraban en ese momento, se suponía que ella era la alegre y divertida, él debía ser el molesto y despreocupado que quería irse a casa. Pero al menos por esta noche, ese no sería el caso.

Ella seguía luchando tanto como podía para mantenerse de pie, sosteniéndose a morir de la barra para principiantes que estaba en el muro de la pista de hielo, abrazándose extrañamente con su brazo libre por lo frío del lugar y deseando haberse traído más que solo un suéter, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por aceptar esto en primer lugar. Ella sabía que era mala en eso, inclusive tenía mucho miedo de venir en primer lugar, pero después de cuarenta ruegos, perseguirla por toda la casa y mirarla con ojos de perrito mientras trataba de estudiar sin mucho éxito, finalmente no tuvo opción más que aceptar, _esos malditos ojos de perrito_. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y casi no tenía maquillaje en su rostro.

Mucha gente de varias edades estaba patinando alrededor de la pista de hielo, jugando, corriendo, básicamente divirtiéndose. Hasta los niños podían deslizarse por el congelado piso divirtiéndose, mientras ella apenas lograba evitar caerse con los patines puestos. La verdad no era tan difícil, pero ella estaba insegura, asustada de no ser tan buena en eso o de caerse en frente de todas esas personas. Después de todo ella nunca había patinado sobre hielo antes. Él tampoco, pero a diferencia de ella, no tenía miedo de fallar y estaba manejando todo muy fácilmente.

"¡Vamos Pheebs! Vive un poco" un bien conocido chico castaño trató de convencerla de soltar la barra  
"¡No! ¡Apenas puedo andar de pie! ¡Me voy a caer y te vas a burlar de mi!" Se quejó  
"Tal vez..." su hermano sonrió "pero luego te ayudaré a pararte ¡y te vas a divertir como nunca!" Por alguna razón desconocida, _de verdad_ quería que patinara con él.

Phoebe miró a su gemelo directo a los ojos por un segundo, tratando de averiguar lo que tramaba, insegura de sus palabras, sintiendo miedo de hacer algo ridículo.

Él le ofreció su mano "¿No confías en mí?" Sus ojos cafés penetraron por su alma, de la forma en que solo un gemelo puede leerte.

Ella bajó la mirada, porque sabía que si hacía contacto visual con él, si su mirada se cruzaba con esos ojos brillantes... no sería físicamente capaz de decirles que no. Pero al final lo hizo, ella subió la mirada porque los amaba tanto como odiaba lo que le hacían sentir. Phoebe frunció las cejas porque no quería confiar en él, pero no podía evitarlo... no podía evitar ver el bien en él, todo el tiempo, incluso cuando nadie más lo hacía. Phoebe puso su mano insegura en la suya mientras lentamente se dejaba ir de donde estaba sostenida buscando soporte "no debería..." Dijo ella con un poco de molestia.

Con la repentina pérdida de apoyo, torpemente trató de deslizarse mientras Max la jalaba de la mano, esto era mil veces peor de lo que pensó que sería, ella tropezó hacia el frente, y luego tratando de balancearse casi se cae para atrás. Era el cuento de nunca acabar.

Mientras estaba a punto de caer por tercera vez, el Thundersentido de Max ni siquiera le dio suficiente tiempo de analizar la situación antes de que usara rápidamente su mano libre para tomarla de la cintura, dándose cuenta de repente que el suelo resbaladizo ahora no estaba a su favor, y terminó con los dos cayendo juntos. Él cayó encima de ella, una de sus manos quedó sobre su cabeza, la otra aún seguía sosteniéndola por un costado, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, sus respiraciones de pronto se volvieron más pesadas que la Torre Eiffel. La espalda de Phoebe debía estar congelándose pues literalmente estaba pegada contra el hielo... Pero justo ahí ella sentía tanto calor como si estuviera en el infierno.

Un sonrojado Max se puso rápidamente de pie y se rascó la nariz tratando de ocultar la sangre que corría internamente por sus mejillas, mientras Phoebe se paró por sí sola.

Justo ahí, ella se sentía terrible, no solo había fallado ridículamente sino que también arrastró a su hermano, quien lo había hecho muy bien antes de querer ayudarla. Nuestra heroína estaba devastada.

Ella pensó que la dejaría. Pero no lo hizo.

Con una sonrisa tan cálida, casi la hizo olvidarse del frío, él le ofreció su mano una vez más.

"Intentémoslo de nuevo... sé que lo harás mejor esta vez."

Un par de caídas más y después de mucho trabajo duro, Phoebe al fin pudo arreglárselas para deslizarse lentamente por sí sola, aún tropezaba un poco y se veía ridícula comparada con otros niños que literalmente estaban corriendo por ahí, pero no le importaba, ella estaba más que orgullosa de sus logros.

"Okay Pheebs... lo haces muy bien, ahora trata de ir un poco más rápido. Solo trata de alcanzar mi mano ¿okay?" Max quien seguía ayudándola, la instruía mientras patinaba hacia atrás con ambas manos extendidas, listo para atraparla en cualquier minuto si ella se caía otra vez.

Él empezó a patinar un poco más rápido y ella trató arduamente de atraparlo, lo estaba haciendo muy bien al principio, pero probablemente se inclinó mucho hacia adelante... su hermano inmediatamente dejó de ir hacia atrás y empezó a patinar en dirección opuesta, justo a tiempo para detenerla mientras las manos de ella alcanzaron sus hombros, y el rostro de Phoebe aterrizó en el pecho de Max.

Ella había estado tan concentrada en patinar que olvidó totalmente el frío que sintió un tiempo atrás, pero justo ahí con los brazos de Max alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo su calor mientras su colonia invadía sus fosas nasales y su pulgares rozaban su cuelo inconscientemente... ella no quería soltarse de ese extraño abrazo que estaban compartiendo, pero aún así lo hizo.

Una avergonzada risa que trató de aligerar la tensión en el aire, se escapó de sus labios mientras se frotaba las manos, antes de alcanzar la mano derecha de su hermano.

"Okay, sigamos intentando"

Ella actuó como si no se hubiera sentido tan bien en sus brazos.

Él actuó como si no supiera que se sentía tan bien al sostenerla.


End file.
